De las memorias
by Suzume Mizuno
Summary: En ocasiones, a los países les gusta sentarse a rememorar e intercambiar impresiones. Cuando Isabel y Arthur pasan un fin de semana solos, se esfuerzan por recordar los buenos momentos, y les sorprende darse cuenta de que hay cosas que nunca cambian. UKSp. Histórico.


**NdA:** este es un regalo de cumpleaños para **Keintial** de twitter. Llega (un poco, en realidad) tarde, pero tenía bastantes ganas de escribirlo. Ya había probado antes a escribir con Fem!España, pero no en un UKSp y ha sido desafiante y divertido. La relación entre estos dos tontos, aunque básicamente es la misma, cambia cuando uso a Isabel y no a Antonio, y me ha encantado experimentar con ello. Muchísimas gracias por darme la oportunidad, Kei~ ¡Pasaos por su twitter a ver sus dibujos! Puede que pronto haga un par basados en este fic :3

Gracias, como siempre, a **Tanis Barca** por betear este fic. Cualquier error que quede es que se me ha olvidado corregirlo o que soy demasiado manazas corrigiendo (irónicamente) la versión beteada.

Sin más dilación, espero que disfrutéis de este UKSp~

* * *

DE LAS MEMORIAS

* * *

 **20 de junio del 2015. 16:34 p.m.**

Las olas lamían el casco del velero y el viento hacía restallar las velas con crujidos secos. El intenso olor del mar le llenaba los pulmones, le hinchaba la camisa y le sacudía el cabello. El barco cabalgóla cresta de una pequeña hola, los cables se tensaron y la sombra de Isabel cruzó por delante de él.

Isabel iba sin pantalones, con un bikini azul que resaltaba sus largas piernas morenas de tomar tanto el sol, y una blusa atada con un nudo a la cintura. Tenía los brazos fuertes, aunque elegantes, y los músculos de la espalda marcados si bien se notaba que hacía tiempo que ninguno de los dos se sometía a la presión física de las viejas guerras: hacía un siglo, la espalda de Isabel habría parecido de hierro y no la de una deportista.

La mayoría de las cicatrices habían desaparecido, pero Arthur podía ver una sobre uno de los pechos de Isabel, otra en un muslo, y el asomo de una tercera en un hombro. Suspiró. A él no se le notaban tanto, a menos que se quedara demasiado tiempo al sol y se pusiera rojo como un cangrejo. En cambio Isabel, que disfrutaba de vaguear muchas horas en la playa, tenía claros de luna en medio de su piel tostada.

—¡Eh, baja la cabeza!

Arthur obedeció y la botavara silbó como una guillotina al pasar por encima **.** El navío cambió de rumbo, pero él no necesitó ninguna indicación para coger el timón y virar con suavidad mientras se alejaban de Gibraltar **.**

Hacía un día grandioso. Las nubes blancas navegaban por el cielo y el viento soplaba lo suficiente fuerte como para viajar rápido sin necesidad del motor. A cambio, no podía usar ningún sombrero. O, más bien, había desistido. No por las burlas de Isabel sobre su «pinta de guiri», en absoluto, sino porque era irritante intentarsujetarlo con esas ráfagas asesinas.

Isabel terminó de maniobrar con las venas y se sentó a su lado.

—¡Dame un poco! —Le arrebató el refresco que tenía al lado y bebió con ansiedad—. ¡Ah! Ya está, mucho mejor. ¿Qué tal? ¿Mareado?

Arthur resopló y la fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Bromeas? He vivido muchísimo más que tú en el mar. En el Atlántico, querida. Esto es como meterse en la piscina de los niños pequeños.

—¿Y tú qué crees que hice mientras viajaba de América a Europa? Y me refería al sol, idiota. Que allende el norte podréis navegar con tormentas, pero nosotros al menos no parecemos tomates a la brasa.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse. Si esas tenía su anfitriona, no volvería a hacerse el caballero bajo ese martirio de sol, ni aunque eso significara dejar a Isabel recogiendo sus malditos tomates a solas. Tenía buenas piernas y buenos brazos, ¡que se las apañara sola!

Algo frío le rozó la frente y soltó una exclamación de protesta. Sonriendo, Isabel retiró la lata y luego dio otro trago. Arthur trató de ignorar las gotas que le recorrían los labios y la barbilla. Llevaba el pelo castaño recogido con un palillo y los cabellos sueltos, rebeldes, le cubrían la cara impulsados por las ráfagas de viento.

—Bueno, ¡vamos a nadar! ¿Te quedas tú primero a bordo?

—De acuerdo.

Isabel se quitó la blusa y se la arrojó a Arthur. Luego cogió un cabo, lo ató a la escalerilla y, sin más, se lanzó al agua. El chapuzón salpicó a Arthur y le hizo dar un brinco: no se había dado cuenta de lo caliente que tenía la piel.

—¡Está buenísima!

Isabel, aferrada al cabo, se dejó arrastrar mientras le sonreía de oreja a oreja. Arthur no pudo más que devolverle el gesto y se inclinó hacia ella para gritarle:

—¿Quieres que me meta contigo?

Ella hundió el rostro, de modo que sus blancos dientes se desdibujaron bajo el agua y arqueó las cejas. Arthur lo tomó como un «sí». Igual que había hecho ella, se deshizo de su camisa —lanzándola en un gurruño juntoa la blusa de Isabel al camarote—, echó un vistazo a su alrededor para comprobar que no se acercaban barcos y luego saltó. El agua fría le golpeó como un latigazo y terminó de espabilarle.

Se aferró al cabo, aguantó unos segundos y rompió la superficie del agua. Luego se impulsó hacia delante, hasta que sus manos rozaron las de Isabel y los dos quedaron a la misma altura. Ella le escupió un chorro de aguaa los ojos. Arthur lanzó una maldición. Como respuesta la cogió de la nuca y la hundió. Soltó una exclamación de sorpresa cuando los dedos de Isabel le cogieron por la parte trasera del bañador y tiraron hacia abajo. Con un aullido de indignación, tuvo que soltarse de una mano para evitar que se los arrancara, mientras Isabel emergía entre carcajadas y toses.

—¡Se me ha metido agua por la nariz!

—¡Pero serás burra!

—¡Oh, vamos, te he hecho cosas peores! —Isabel se cubrió la nariz y se sonó. Arthur se estremeció de asco, lo cual sólo logró que Isabel se carcajeara con ganas.

Cuando Arthur consiguió recolocarse el bañador, Isabel parecía haber perdido interés por dejarle con el culo al aire. Simplemente se dejaron llevar. La sensación del agua envolviendosu cuerpo era agradable, casi relajante, y más cuando era tan clara y casi podía ver el fondo arenoso con claridad. Las algas pasaban a menos de un metro bajo sus pies, ansiando acariciarlos y, de tanto en tanto, las escamas de un pez reflejaban la luz del sol.

Suspiró. Era un lugar precioso.

* * *

Isabel había ido a recogerlo al aeropuerto hacía dos días. Arthur no había planeado ir a España y, desde luego, no lo habría hecho si no hubiera coincidido con ella en una de las reuniones de Bruselas. Isabel, algo bebida, le había dicho que la próxima vez que un chico inglés se matara en sus piscinas haciendo _balconing_ pensaba traerle de la oreja para que barriera los restos. Arthur, en legítima defensa, había insistido en que era problema de sus hoteles por no vigilarlos mejor. Lo que empezó como una pelea rutinaria terminó en una invitación formal a pasar unos cuantos días en Cádiz.

Cuando a Arthur se le pasó la borrachera se preguntó si Isabel no se habría arrepentido de su espontáneo ofrecimiento, ya que dudaba que le trajera buenos recuerdos llevarle precisamente a él a Cádiz. Sin saber bien qué hacer, vaciló durante una hora hasta que cogió el teléfono y la llamó a su hotel. Isabel respondió medio adormilada que como la volviera a despertar iba a patear su pecoso culo inglés y que le mandara un mail diciéndole la hora de llegada. Después colgó y debió apagar el móvil, porque Arthur fue incapaz de volver a contactar con ella. Así que acabó cogiendo un billete, aunque se planteó varias veces no ir, convencido de que iba a terminar siendo una mala experiencia.

Esa impresión desapareció cuando, al recorrer el aeropuerto, sudoroso y cansado —¡cómo podían ser tan poco profesionales las líneas españolas y tardar tanto en un maldito aterrizaje!—, la vio sonreírle con el pelo alborotado y saludando con una sonrisa que lo dejó sin aliento. Olía a crema de sol y a un champú fresco de flores.

—¿Solo te has traído esto? ¡Bien!

Isabel cogió una de sus maletas y se disponía a cargarla cuando Arthur se la arrebató.

—No, gracias, puedo llevarla yo.

—No hace falta que finjas ser un caballero conmigo.

—No finjo nada: tengo miedo de que la pierdas —respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Isabel abrió mucho la boca, indignada, y tironeó del asa.

—¿Qué llevas ahí dentro, eh? ¿Cuatro toneladas de crema para el sol, a ver si no te conviertes en un cangrejo andante?

—¡¿Pero se puede saber qué tienes contra mi piel?! ¡Bruja!

—¡Más bien qué tienes tú contra mi sol, señorito venido a menos!

Forcejearon hasta que Isabel consiguió salirse con la suya, no porque fuera más fuerte sino porque Arthur estaba demasiado acalorado como para protestar, por supuesto. No era la primera vez que viajaba a España y estaba acostumbrado a países mucho más calurosos —jamás olvidaría los veranos de la India—, pero aun así el viaje y el golpe de calor húmedo lo habían agotado. Decidió que era mejor dejarse llevar por una vez, sobre todo porque Isabel era la anfitriona, y la acompañó hasta el exterior del aeropuerto donde ellahabía aparcado una moto. Le pasó un casco y le ayudó a atar la maleta en la parte trasera.

Cuando Arthur montó masculló una maldición porque el cuero se había recalentado tanto que casi se le saltaron las lágrimas. Riendo, la mujer arrancó, derrapó con fuerza, y salieron disparados hacia la autopista. No sabía bien dónde poner las manos, si aferrarse o no con las rodillas a Isabel. El rugido del motor, el cálido aire golpeándole el rostro, el sol quemándole los brazos y las piernas y el olor a champú de Isabel formaron una maraña de sensaciones que le dejóuna impresión cercana a la borrachera. De pronto ella aceleró y Arthur no tuvo otro remedio que agarrarse para no salir disparado hacia atrás. Notó la firmeza de sus abdominales bajo la camiseta, así como los músculos de su espalda contra su pecho. El pelo se le escapaba del casco y le daba pequeños latigazos en la cara, pero no le importó. Aspiró con suavidad y se estremeció, incómodo, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Isabel o no se dio cuenta o no se sintió molesta, por lo que Arthur permaneció en tensión, dando un respingo cada vez quese les acercaba por la izquierda.

Cuando el culo se le estaba quedando plano alcanzaron una pequeña y acogedora urbanización de casas blancas y pequeños jardines. Isabel le dejó bajar y luego empujó la moto, que habría hecho resoplar a cualquier hombre hecho y derecho. Arthur no pudo evitar reír, sacudido de pronto por un recuerdo.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó ella, sonriendo, mientras se quitaba el casco.

—He recordado lo que pasó con el toro —respondió él con un gesto malicioso.

Isabel entrecerró los ojos, haciendo memoria, y de repente soltó una carcajada.

—¡Ah, ya! ¡El que te arrolló allá por mediados del XIX!

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Arthur se removió. Se había olvidado por completo de aquello—. ¡Yo estaba pensando en Florida, en el XVIII, cuando intentaste enseñar a la gente cómo se toreaba! ¡Completamente borracha!

—Yo no recuerdo eso —respondió ella, dándole la espalda y entrando a la casa.

—Pues yo sí. ¿Desde cuándo torear es lanzar un toro contra una persona? ¿Contra mí en concreto?

—No sé, como llevabas esa casaca roja penséque harías bien de manto. Ya sabes, para el toro.

—Los toros no van hacia lo rojo, sino hacia lo que se mueve.

—Como te movías tú cuando intentabas escapar. ¿Ves? Todo encaja.

De nuevo Arthurse preguntó qué diantres hacía en aquel lugar, pero siguió a Isabel al fresco interior de la casa convencido de que no era capaz de articular ninguna respuesta ingeniosa porque se le estaban friendo las neuronas.

Se pasó la tarde bajo una sombrilla, negándose a embadurnarse de la crema de factor 50 que su anfitriona había comprado especialmente para él. Aun así, no pudo evitar quemarse. Quizás fue por culpa de la conversación.

Inglaterra, como país, sabía que estaba «mayor» porque había llegado a ese punto de que cuando se encontraba con alguien como él, se sentaba a hablar del pasado. Había tantas cosas que creía haber olvidado y que revivían cuando charlaba con alguien que era imposible contener la lengua. Y él y España tenían muchas, muchas cosas que recordar. Por eso no dejó de sorprenderle que fueran capaces de tirar de un buen recuerdo, y no de los cientos de enfrentamientos que plagaban su historia.

* * *

 **20 de julio de 1812, cerca de Arapiles, reino de España**

—Eh, bebe un poco.

Inglaterra posó el culo de la botella contra la frente de España, que se sobresaltó a pesar de que no estaba demasiado fría. La mujer estaba mirando las estrellas con aire ausente, alejada de sus tropas, subida a un pequeño risco. Tenía un fusil de chispa abrazado contra el pecho y un plato lleno de migajas a un lado. Cogió la botella, la descorchó y dio tres largos tragos casi desesperados: España se negaba a beber si sus tropas tampoco podían —si es que se las podía llamar así— y no le sorprendió su ansiedad. El día siguiente iba a ser uno importante. Cruzado de brazos, Arthur se apoyó contra la roca y esperó. España lanzó un eructo, se secó la boca con la manga y le devolvió la botella, medio vacía.

—Estaba asqueroso. Gracias.

—Siento no tener esos vinos que debía ofrecerte Francia cuando todavía estabas en Madrid.

Nada más terminar se mordió la lengua y agachó ligeramente la cabeza ante la mirada ofendida de Isabel. Sabía que todavía seguía muy apegada a Francis. Portugal le había contado que la chica bebía demasiado y rompía a llorar y a balbucear que no era justo, que Francis no debería ser su enemigo.

Con una punzada en el corazón, se dijo que ya debería estar acostumbrada.

—¿Te vas a quedar aquí toda la noche? Vete a hacer carantoñas con Portugal —gruñó ella, lanzándole una mirada fría.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar enfadada conmigo? —resopló él, irritado.

—¡Quizás cuando dejes de arrasar mis ciudades! ¡Quizás cuando actúes como el aliado que se supone que eres y no como si fueras un nuevo Francia que viene a destruir mis tierras! ¡Con lo poco que nos queda y tenéis que llegar _vosotros_!

Inglaterra se debatió entre reprimir unas ganas locas de tirarla de la roca y gritarle que no fuera una maldita malcriada y de marcharse aullando de pura frustración. Tenía los pies destrozados por las marchas, los dedos empollados de prender los fusiles y no había día que no acabara con la garganta destrozada de tanto vociferar órdenes. Francia siempre había sido un rival terrible y ahora, contra toda lógica, se aferraba al territorio español (1) con uñas y dientes e Inglaterra sufría cada paso que les obligan a dar atrás. Todo para que los franceses dieran de nuevo un golpe de mano y devoraran el territorio que habían logrado liberar después de verter tanta sangre.

Al mirar a España se recordó que lo suyo no era nada. Se le marcaban los pómulos de lo delgada que estaba, tenía los ojos febriles, resoplaba por culpa del malestar y aun así se negaba a ir en carromatos. Marchaba al lado de sus hombres, infundiéndoles ánimos, y participaba en todos los asedios a pesar de que siempre estaba al borde del desmayo.

«Nadie sufriría así si tuviera que luchar contra mí», pensó, no sabía si con envidia o puro desagrado.

El silencio se extendió durante unos instantes hasta que al final España rompió el contacto visual.

—Lo siento. No debería haber dicho eso —musitó y hundió los hombros.

Los dos sabían bien que no había casi nada que los países pudieran hacer contra las órdenes, excepto intentar limitar la ansia de sangre de los soldados. No siempre lo conseguían.

—Está bien.

Se quedaron callados e Inglaterra ya estaba pensando en volver a tomar algo con Portugal, cuando España se hizo a un lado. Sorprendido, la contempló en busca de alguna explicación, pero ella mantenía tercamente la vista puesta al frente. Al final probó a auparse, con lentitud, temiendo que le diera un culatazo con el fusil. Como ella no se apartó, terminó por sentarse a su lado.

La vista era impresionante. La pradera se extendía hasta el infinito, donde se podía advertir la sombra de una sierra. Una brisa de aire acarició el rostro de Inglaterra, que arrastró consigo el olor de la meseta castellana. Hacía un calor insoportable, seco, que maltrataba a sus soldados. Muchos querían quitarse el uniforme o no podían soportar bien el paso, para las diversión de los curtidos portugueses y españoles. Inglaterra se aseguraba de llevar siempre sombreros de ala, para no convertirse en un motivo más de las burlas de sus aliados. Y aun así, ahora que era de noche y el mundo parecía vacío, aquel lugar tenía cierto atractivo salvaje.

De pronto, España apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro. Inglaterra se tensó como la cuerda de un arco.

—¿Crees que Portugal se enfadará si nos ve así? —preguntó ella, con un tono neutro.

Farfulló algo que no llegó a tener demasiado sentido, pero España no se apartó.

—Gracias.

Sin saber si se refería al vino o a que hubiera acudido a la Península, optó por carraspear y no responder. Se dio cuenta, sin embargo, de que la situación necesitaba algo más así que, sintiéndose sorprendentemente torpe, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le dio unas torpes palmaditas. España rió por lo bajo.

De pronto ella le dio un beso en la mejilla. Los dos estaban sucios, sudados y cansados, pero Inglaterra sufrió un golpe de calor y tuvo la sensación de que podría salir volando.

España se acurrucó contra él, todavía sin soltar el fusil, y murmuró:

—Quédate así un rato.

No protestó. Era fuerte y para él, el peso de España no significaba nada.

—Cuando recobremos la plaza me tienes que dar vino de verdad —dijo, algo aturullado.

—Te lo daré cuando Madrid esté a salvo —respondió ella, amodorrada.

—Es una recompensa un poco pobre, ¿no crees?

—También te cocinaré algo. Un imperio como tú no debería alimentarse de esa cosa que llamáis «comida».

A su pesar, sonrió.

—Y yo te sacaré a bailar, como compensación.

—¿Qué intentas? ¿Dar celos a Portugal? Él es mi vecino, si se enfada tendré que soportarle yo.

—Creo que me lo perdonará, solo por su querida hermana.

España se quedó callada tanto rato que pensó que se había dormido. Estaba empezando a moverse, preguntándose qué pensaría Afonso si aparecía cargando en brazos a la chica borracha, cuando España dijo:

—Vale. Hace mucho que no bailamos.

Sorprendido, inclinó la cabeza y le preguntó si de verdad se acordaba de la última vez. Entonces escuchó un resoplido parecido a un ronquido. Sin pensarlo le dio un beso en la cabeza. Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie lo había visto y, tras esperar un rato, la cargó sin esfuerzo. Sintió cómo se le marcaban las costillas contra la piel incluso a través de la ropa y escuchó con claridad su respiración trabajosa. Rechinó los dientes.

«Francia, hijo de puta, ¿cómo le haces esto? Si querías mejorar su economía, ¡tendrías que haberlo hecho por la fuerza! ¡No esta mierda» (2).

Sabía que España le miraría mal si supiera lo que estaba pensando, pero le daba igual. Él había sufrido conquistas, él sabía lo que era vivir una economía en guerra. Francia quería crear un gran imperio y José I, en teoría, había intentado sanear la de España. ¡Y había sido un trabajo chapucero! Si querían someter a España, deberían haberlo hecho con todas sus fuerzas. No dejándola así, en un estado entre el horror y la rebeldía, sin poder definirse ni descansar tranquila. Sería mejor estar curándose bajo el cuidado, aunque obligado, de Francia a esto.

Caminó con firmeza diciéndose que, al menos él, no iría con medias tintas. Expulsaría a Francia y le daría la patada que debería llevarse su emperador. Porque las cosas no eran justas para los reinos y nunca lo serían, pero una parte de él sabía que Francia ansiaba que alguien lo castigara por todas las cosas que no había podido evitar.

Como todos los reinos.

Llegó al campamento. Portugal, que estaba bebiendo junto a una hoguera, se levantó de un salto al verle y se acercó con expresión preocupada. A pesar de todos los problemas de los últimos años, había vínculos que iban más allá de las guerras.

—Sólo se ha dormido —le tranquilizó Inglaterra.

—Menos mal. —Portugal acarició la frente de su hermana con delicadeza—. Mañana tenemos que tomar la plaza, cueste lo que cueste. —Y le tendió las manos, serio primero, después con una sonrisa burlona.

Inglaterra apretó el abrazo sobre España unos instantes, pero la entregó antes de que Portugal se diera cuenta —o eso esperaba—. Se quedó con una sensación de vacío cuando Portugal la sostuvo con cariño, si bien se repuso de inmediato y asintió con seriedad.

—Cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

 **19 de junio de 2015. 19: 32 p.m.**

—¿Nos oíste?

—Más o menos. Me di cuenta del beso —dijo Isabel con una sonrisilla.

Arthur dio un sorbo a la cerveza que Isabel le había traído mientras rememoraban las viejas batallitas de la ahora llamada Guerra de Independencia Española. Arthur se sentía incómodo, como si condujera a toda velocidad mientras intentaba sortear todo tipo de baches. No era lo mismo que hablar con Francia, con quien ya por pura costumbrepodía soportar recordar los malos momentos y reírse de ellos —aunque había algunos que seguían siendo intocables. Juana, por ejemplo— que con España. Sus momentos de amistad habían sido tan escasos y tan tensos que suscitaban más malestar que otra cosa.

Sus políticas, sus posiciones geoestratégicas, todo les había forzado a ser enemigos, aunque las cosas podrían haber tomado otro rumbo. No lo hicieron y ahí estaban. La miró de reojo. No exageraría si dijera que muchas de las heridas que, por suerte, ya habían desaparecido del cuerpo de Isabel las había provocado él. Habían sido siglos de enemistad, al fin y al cabo, si bien era cierto que España, como él durante su época de Imperio, no había tenido demasiados amigos.

Isabel se llevó a la boca el último pedazo de tomate que había recogido esa misma mañana, se incorporó y saltó a la pequeña piscina. El chapuzón salpicó los pies de Arthur, que vio la sombra de su anfitriona serpentear bajo la superficie. Luego, la mujer emergió, se echó el pelo hacia atrás y se cruzó de brazos en el borde.

—Oye.

—¿Qué?

—¿Te apetece mañana ir en velero?

—Creía que contu gobierno corrupto hasta la médula tú no tendrías d-¡Eh! —Sonrió cuando Isabel le lanzó agua a la cara—. ¿Es tuyo?

—Claro. De vez en cuando me gusta salir a navegar un rato y soñar con que bombardeo Gibraltar.

—Supongo que puedo ir a darte una lección de cómo navegar. —Esquivó un nuevo salpicón y dejó con cuidado la cerveza en el suelo. A menudo olvidaba por qué los sureños tomaban tanto la siesta. Se sentía pesado y sin ganas de hacer nada.

—¿Sabes? Me estoy acordando de la vez esa que navegamos juntos. Ya sabes, por mediados del XVI. Después de la boda de María y Felipito.

«Felipito». Arthur contuvo una risotada.

—¿Con qué visita fue? ¿Cuando te llevaste a Felipe para Flandes?

—Puede ser. Sólo recuerdo que me tiraste al agua, pedazo de capullo.

—Fue un error —refunfuñó Arthur—. Y te recuerdo que cuando intenté sacarte, me tiraste contigo. ¡Casi me ahogué!

Isabel rió por lo bajo.

—Buenos tiempos.

Arthur cerró los ojos. Sí, buenos tiempos.

* * *

 **Septiembre de 1555, costas de Inglaterra**

—¿No es una galeramaravillosa? —dijo España, quitándose el sombrero.

Vio cómo Inglaterra intentaba disimular la envidia y España no pudo más que sonreír para sus adentros. Los flamencos tenían barcos buenísimos y Flandes y Holanda se habían dedicado durante horas a enseñarle que astilleros eran de los mejores. España estaba más acostumbrada a moverse entre barcos de lo que Portugal quería reconocer, así que sabía que aquel erasublime.

—Es bonita —concedió Inglaterra—. ¿Cuánto durará el viaje?

Pretendía acompañarles hasta Flandes para recabar noticias y luego regresaría juntoa de María. España se mordió el labio inferior. La reina inglesa no la había recibido con entusiasmo porque venía a llevarse a su rey. Todavía le sorprendía lo mucho que aquella mujer apreciaba a Felipe; nunca estuvo segura de que el matrimonio fuera a tener éxito por la diferencia de edad: hacía tiempo que Maria había dejado de ser la bella joven dama de rubios cabellos, que habían representado en el cuadro que le enviaron a Felipe para que viera a su prometida. Pensar que, todavía siendo una niña, había estado prometida al propio Carlos V… Se preguntó qué habría sucedido si el matrimonio hubiera salido adelante. La alianza con Inglaterra, desde luego, habría comenzado mucho antes y quizás les hubiera venido bien para evitar los problemas protestantes (3) que se habían extendido como la pólvora por el reino anglosajón.

—Poco. Felipe quiere encontrarse cuando antes con su Majestad Carlos para que ceda sus derechos (4).

Inglaterra puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué pasa? —gruñó España.

—Tus españoles están muy pesados repitiendo una y otra vez que Felipe va a ser, por fin, rey.

—Es rey de Italia.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. La peor es María. Está tan orgullosa de su marido como triste por su partida.

España no dijo nada. Sabía que la decisión de Carlos de renunciar a su título imperial había cogido por sorpresa a todos, incluyendo a su familia, y que la situación de Felipe en Inglaterra era delicada. Al fin y al cabo, era un rey consorte y sin María no podría gobernar. Que ahora fuera a convertirse en rey de España y de Flandes implicaba una inyección de poder que podía beneficiar a los españoles e irritar a los ingleses. España había leído varias cartas de Felipe y sabía que tenía problemas con ellos, en gran medida derivados de que no entendía inglés, por lo que la administración debía expedir sus documentos en inglés y latín (5). Felipe se estaba acomodando y no parecía realizar grandes esfuerzos para poder comunicarse con sus súbditos en su idioma. También había nombrado a nuevos ministros e intervenía en todos los asuntos políticos que podía, a veces superando los límites que se le habían impuesto cuando aceptó ser consorte de María, aunque al menos contaba con el apoyo de esta.

—Ah, siento lo del… falso embarazo.

Inglaterra torció el gesto.

—El próximo será verdadero. O eso espero (6).

El silencio cayó como una losa sobre ambos. España cambió el peso de un pie a otro, haciendo crujir el cuero de sus botas. Miró a su alrededor, agradeciendo el aire fresco y salado que le acariciaba la cara, y se dio cuenta de que estaban casi a solas, pues únicamente se habían quedado un par de marineros en la cubierta. Sonrió de oreja a oreja. Si la había fastidiado, tenía la oportunidad de arreglarlo.

Se acercó a Inglaterra, pensando que resultaría encantador si dejara de fruncir tanto el ceño, y lo arrastró hasta el mástil, donde lo aprisionó con su cuerpo. Inglaterra se sonrojó al comprender.

—¿Sabes? Si vienes conmigo a tierra podría alquilar una habitación. Hace mucho que no estamos solos —susurró mientras entornaba los ojos.

Inglaterra se atragantó con la saliva y tosió un poco. España no pudo contener la risa y lo abrazó. Dejó que él le quitara el sombrero, típico de capitán —en realidad pertenecía al capitán del navío, que había sido lo suficiente amable como para regalárselo—, y le recogiera un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Ella se quitó un guante con los dientes y luego acarició la mejilla de Inglaterra. Le ardía la piel.

Al final decidió que estaba siendo demasiado mala, alargando la espera, por lo que se inclinó sobre él y le dio un beso. Le sorprendió la facilidad con la que la recibió, lo frescos que tenía los labios en comparación con el resto de la cara. Su rápida respiración le hacía cosquillas en la cara.

Hacía un año que no se veían. Era imposible que ninguno no hubiera hecho otras cosas con humanos, pero España sabía que _no era lo mismo_. La presencia de otro reino era… indescriptible y, al tacto, en situaciones como aquella, todo se volvía sublime, como un grado por encima de una relación corriente. Entrelazó los dedos con los de Inglaterra, sintiendo que un agradable cosquilleo le recorría todo el cuerpo, y apartó un poco la cabeza para susurrarle al oído:

—Entonces, ¿vendrás?

—¿A ti qué te parece? —respondió Inglaterra antes de tomar la iniciativa y besarla.

Escucharon los pasos de un marinero al acercarse y se separaron con brusquedad. El hombre les dedicó una expresión jocosa y dijo:

—La próxima vez aprovechad un camarote.

—Pero si ni hemos llegado al final —espetó España, divertida.

Los dos se quedaron mirándola con una mezcla de sorpresa y vergüenza. Al final el marinero continuó su camino, meneando la cabeza y farfullando algo por lo bajo.

—¿Por qué has dicho eso? —siseó Inglaterra, rojo hasta las orejas.

España estalló en carcajadas y se acercó a la barandilla, contra la que se apoyó. Agravó la voz y dijo, al tiempo que hacía una reverencia:

—Disculpadme, su Señoría, si mis palabras le han molestado. Sólo quería evitar que se expandieran rumores incómodos.

—¡Cómo que evitarlo, ahora seguro que irá diciéndole a todo el mundo…!

—Oh, vamos, Arthur, ¿por qué te molesta tanto? Ni que hubiera dicho algo raro. Prefiero que sepan que nos estuvimos besando a que piensen que hicimos otras cosas en plena cubierta. No quiero que Felipe me regañe.

Inglaterra elevó los brazos al cielo, pidiéndole a Dios que le diera paciencia.

—No sé qué hacer contigo, de verdad.

—¿Ir a la cama? —ronroneó España, cogiéndole de la capa y acercándolo a sí de un tirón que le recordó a Inglaterra lo fuerte que era el Imperio. La chica parpadeó, en una ridícula imitación de coqueteo.

Inglaterra creía que se iba a morir allí mismo. Odiaba que le tomaran el pelo o que lo manipularan de esa manera, incluso si era un juego inocente. Al lado de España recordaba demasiado a menudo que era ella la que llevaba las riendas de la relación, una idea que no le suscitaba demasiado entusiasmo. Por eso, con una mezcla de celos y ganas de bajarle los humos, le dio un empujón en el hombro cuando fingió ir a besarla. Su intención era la de darle un susto y cogerla antes de que se precipitara al agua, pero España reaccionó con un espasmo brutal y antes de perderse al otro lado de la borda le asestó tal patada en la barbilla que sólo vio estrellitas y cayó de trasero sobre la cubierta. Se escuchó un agudo chillido seguido de una violenta salpicadura.

Se incorporó con un gemido de dolor, resbaló con el sombrero de la joven, y se asomó por la borda. España emergió y comenzó a chapotear, tosiendo aparatosamente. Le clavó una mirada furiosa y agitó un puño:

—¡¿Pero a ti qué te pasa?!

—¡Lo siento! —dijo, masajeándose el mentón. Le iba a doler el resto de la tarde.

—¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Estoy empapada, eran de mis mejores ropas!

—Bueno, el sombrero está a salvo —le aseguró, mostrándoselo.

—¡Tráeme una cuerda, joder!

—¡Voy, voy!

Madre mía, ¿Castilla habría permitido ese vocabulario si hubiera estado presente? Cuando encontró un cabo lo suficiente largose lo lanzó sin necesidad de atarlo: podía subir a España sin problemas. Ella, chorreando agua helada y con los dientes castañeteando, se aferró y comenzó a trepar sin esfuerzo. Inglaterra le tendió una mano:

—Mira, lo siento de verdad. Ya te has vengado con la patada, casi me dejas sin muelas y… ¡Eh!

Lo siguiente que sintió fue el agua helada por todas partes. Después una mano fuerte lo aferró por el cuello de la ropa y lo ayudó a llegar a la superficie. Se sonó la nariz y tosió, mirando a España a través de las lágrimas y el agua salada.

—Ahora sí que te perdono.

Inglaterra intentó enfadarse, pero no fue capaz. No después del pico que ella le dio y de cómo le guiñó un ojo antes de comenzar a gritar para que les echaran una mano. Se lo merecía.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Cómo la había echado de menos.

* * *

 **20 de junio del 2015. 17:15 p.m.**

—Aaaaah, qué calor… —suspiró Isabel, tumbada en los asientos del velero mientras sacudía con gracia un inmenso abanico con el dibujo de un toro, que debía haber comprado en alguna tienda de segunda mano—. Qué ganas de que caiga una buena, Virgen Santa.

Arthur, que llevaba un rato ocupándose del timón, miró hacia el sur y vio cómo se acercaba un mar de nubes que amenazaba con tormenta. Le debía quedar todavía dos horas de viaje, pero al menos llovería y rebajaría un poco aquel calor insoportable. Entre tanto, los dos vagueaban sin demasiadas ganas de hablar. Habían devorado unos bocatas de jamón serrano, tomate y queso y ahora se sentían llenos y pesados. Ninguno quería bajar a la cabina, porque, aunque eran resistentes, sabían lo mareante que podía llegar a ser, de modo que tragaban con el sol. Arthur pensó que si hubieran traído un tercer tripulante habrían podido sentarse en la proa para dejar que las olas les refrescaran los pies, pero entonces habría sido distinto. Le gustaba que estuvieran solos.

—Pensé que a los españoles les gustaba el calor.

—Y yo que a los ingleses les gustaba la lluvia. Por eso corréis a tomar el sol en los parques en cuanto se despeja un poquito el cielo, ¿eh? —Isabel le sonrió al tiempo que usaba el abanico para detener la luz del sol.

—Antes no eras tan respondona.

—Será que me contagias. Aaaah, qué calor, joder. Voy a darme otro baño.

—Dentro de un rato deberíamos volver, antes de que venga la tormenta.

—No te preocupes, hay un islote cerca. No es tan grande como Gibraltar, pero es bonito y me hice allí una casita hace un tiempo. Eh ¿y esa cara?

—¿Cómo que «te hiciste»? ¿Secuestraste a gente para que te la levantara o la hiciste tú con tus manos?

—En realidad secuestré a ingleses, los hice trabajar como esclavos, los maté para que nunca revelaran los secretos de mi palacio privado y luego los enterré en el huerto. Ya sabes, pequeñas venganzas por invadir mis tierras una y otra vez y de disfrutar de mi buen tiempo —dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Luego le dedicó un guiño mientras bajaba por la escalerilla—: Puedes venir a comprobarlo y arrestarme.

Arthur contuvo una risa nerviosa y, al darse cuenta, apretó los puños. ¡No dejaba de torearle!

—Por supuesto. Disfrutaré poniéndote las esposas.

—No tanto como yo viéndote cavar y cubrirte de sudor. —Arqueó varias veces las cejas.

Dicho esto Isabel se metió en el agua y le dejó con la palabra en la boca y un pinchazo que no era del todo desagradable en el bajovientre. Miró al cielo y maldijo para sus adentros, sin darse cuenta de que estaba sonriendo.

* * *

Isabel, que disfrutaba de la frescura del agua a la vez que se dejaba llevar por el velero, le miró con un poco de añoranza. No estaba segura de si deberían continuar por ese camino o si terminaría por arrepentirse de haber invitado a Arthur a pasar unos días con ella. Había sido algo espontáneo, más resultado de la borrachera que de otra cosa. Normalmente no se permitían llegar tan lejos. ¿Por qué le había invitado a su casa? ¿Arthur pensaba que iban a dar _ese_ paso?

Suspiró para sus adentros y se hundió con un par de fuertes brazadas. Allí abajo los sonidos se distorsionaban, la luz se suavizaba y el mundo parecía tan tranquilo y hermoso que deseaba no salir en mucho, mucho tiempo.

«Si le llevo a la casita, ¿qué pasará?»

Sus gobiernos estaban en buenos términos, a excepción de algún que otro roce por Gibraltar, así que, en teoría, no era nada malo ni estabaprohibido, pero Isabel tenía la impresión de que estaban intentando perseguir algo que habían perdido hacía mucho. Una química que sabían que estaba ahí, pero que había funcionado durante muy poco.

Cuando emergió, se tumbó boca arriba, sin soltarse del cabo, y cerró los ojos para que el sol no la cegara. Casi sin darse cuenta, empezó a recordar, como siempre le sucedía cuando andaba cerca de otro reino.

Vaya por Dios, ¿tan vieja se estaba volviendo?

* * *

 **26 de julio de 1554, Palacio de Winchester**

Isabel se estremeció y despertó poco a poco del sueño. Sintió frío en los hombros y el cuello e hizo una mueca de desagrado. ¡Si era verano, ¿cómo podía hacer frío?! Se acurrucó en las mantas y de pronto notó un aliento contra su espalda. Algo se movió y un brazo le rodeó la cintura. Isabel se puso en tensión, completamente despierta y con todos los sentidos alerta. No fue hasta que su visión se ajustó a la penumbra que se dio cuenta de dónde estaba y se relajó. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior brotaron con lentitud y esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción y plenitud.

Muy despacio, se dio la vuelta procurando no despertar a su acompañante, que se aferró a ella como si temiera que se le fuera a escapar, y su nariz rozó la de Arthur. El chico seguía dormido. Sentía su piel, cálida y agradable, bajo las mantas y se acurrucó contra él, acercándolo también por la cintura. Había pensado que la primera noche sería dura, pues hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían y era extraño, cuanto menos, pensar que ahora estaban «casados» en el sentido de los reinos. Nada más alejado de la realidad.

Los dos se habían olvidado de todo; de la boda, de las pullas que se habían dedicado antes de que Felipe aceptara casarse con María, de la irritación general porque Felipe había llegado con mucho retraso, en un día de lluvia que habría arruinado cualquier magnificencia de su séquito, o de los problemas y los retos que se les avecinaban. Sólo estuvieron ella y él a solas. Primero bajo el roble, después, en la cama.

Isabel acarició el cabello rubio de Arthur de una forma muy distinta a la que lo había hecho hacía unas horas. No era muy suave, pero tampoco crespo y no pudo resistirse a juguetear un poco con él. Después le acarició la mejilla y el chico se removió, incómodo.

«No te gusta que te toquen si no te das cuenta, ¿verdad? Qué poco mimoso eres», pensó.

No hacían falta dos dedos de frente para darse cuenta de que Arthur se ponía a la defensiva cada vez que sentía que perdía el control de algo. Sonrió para sus adentros. Había sido divertido jugar con ello, aunque había intentado no sobrepasarse. Añadiendo a todo el hecho de que era una mujer, debía haber sido todo un impacto verse manejado con tanta facilidad. Después, para pedir perdón, había permitido que Arthur hiciera lo que quisiera y ella, al contrario que su nuevo esposo —había meditado un poco a lo largo del viaje sobre ello. ¿Cuántos tenía ya? No muchos a los que conociera con intimidad, pero vaya, eran bastantes—, sí que se había sentido bien en sus manos. Era bonito cuando la querían, cuando le dedicaban cariño. Estaba enferma de pelear y de pensar en la guerra.

Lo mejor había sido despertar y encontrar que todavía la estaba abrazando.

Cerró los ojos y enterró la cara en el pecho de Arthur, disfrutando del ritmo de su respiración y del latido de su corazón. El dulce cansancio la envolvía yamodorraba y dejó de importarle el frío, porque ahí, entre sus brazos, se estaba bien, a salvo.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que el sopor la sumiera de nuevo en una agradable duermevela.

* * *

Arthur tardó todavía dos horas en despertarse. Isabel decidió fingir que continuaba dormida y tuvo que contener una risita cuando escuchó la exclamación ahogada de Arthur al darse cuenta de la postura en la que se encontraban. Sintió cómo su delgado cuerpo se tensaba durante unos instantes y, después, todavía respirando a toda velocidad, se relajaba. Quizás porque pensaba que estaba dormida. Por cómo movió los brazos tuvo la sensación de que no sabía bien dónde ponerlos o qué hacer con ellos hasta que, al final, los mantuvo en su sitio. Incluso le acarició un poco la espalda, causándole un cosquilleo.

Le escuchó aspirar una larga bocanada de aire y de pronto la estrechó contra sí mismo y depositó un beso en su cuello. Isabel parpadeó y, con lentitud, para que Arthur supiera que se estaba despertando, se separó poco a poco. Se encontró con sus enormes ojos verdes clavados en ella con una mezcla de terror y admiración, como un cervatillo, y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, mi señor —susurró, entre burlona y sincera.

Él se humedeció el labio inferior y, luego, con timidez, dijo:

— _Good morning, my lady. Did you sleep well?_

Isabel le acarició la cadera por debajo de las mantas.

—De fábula. ¿Y tú?

Arthur estaba tan rojo que temió que se le fuera a desmayar allí mismo. Isabel no pudo evitar preguntarse si se comportaría así porque se trataba de _ella_. No era capaz de imaginárselo así con todas las mujeres.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó con un bostezo.

Arthur miró hacia el rayo de luz que se colaba entre las cortinas y frunció el ceño.

—Un poco tarde. Vamos a perdernos el desayuno.

—¿Podemos ir luego a las cocinas a coger algo?

—Sí, ¿por…? ¡Ah!

—Porque no me apetece levantarme todavía —dijo mientras desaparecía bajo las mantas—. Así que espero que no tengas hambre, porque el desayuno va a tener que esperar.

Su marido no encontró palabras, pero tampoco habrían hecho falta. Su cuerpo habló por sí solo.

* * *

—¿Os encontráis mejor, Alteza? —preguntó España, esforzándose por imprimir a su voz el acento inglés que había estado practicando con Inglaterra.

La reina María sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Llevaba cuatro días encerrada en sus aposentos, lo cual la corte se había tomado con una mezcla de diversión y preocupación. Era la primera vez que la casta reina entraba en el lecho con un hombre y parecía que había sido demasiado para ella. Los rumores jocosos no habían tardado en extenderse, en especial entre los españoles, que habían apostado sobre si Felipe cumpliría o no sus deberes matrimoniales.

España hervía de rabia cuando escuchaba esas insinuaciones. Sabía que Felipe jamás sería descortés, no de esa manera, con su esposa por poco que le entusiasmara el matrimonio. El rey consorte era muy consciente de que necesitaba un hijo que pudiera unir Inglaterra con Flandes y así concretar una alianza Habsburgo que protegiera Europa de los protestantes. Jamás huiría de María, era su deber. España estaba convencida de que se sentía obligado con ella (7).

Lo cierto era que María ya no era hermosa, aunque debía haberlo sido cuando era joven y era una verdadera lástima. Una mujer fuerte, firme en sus convicciones y que había aguantado durante tanto tiempo en el trono rodeada de protestantes sin duda habría sido una gran esposa para su Felipe. Ojalá todavía pudiera serlo.

—Mucho mejor, querida. ¿Vais a salir pronto a cazar con mi esposo?

—Me están gustando mucho los alrededores del palacio, mi señora, pero preferiría permanecer a vuestro lado, si me lo permitís. Inglaterra es suficiente compañía para mi señor Felipe.

La verdad era que Inglaterra no estaba muy entusiasmado con Felipe —una realidad que se le clavaba en el pecho como un puñal helado—. Cuando su nuevo rey le invitó a ir de caza, aceptó un poco a regañadientes y le pidió a España que los acompañara para suavizar el ambiente. Esta vez, ella decidió abstenerse para comprobar qué sucedía. Al fin y al cabo tendría que regresar pronto a la Península.

—Cuando regresen podríamos salir a pasear los cuatro juntos —ofreció de pronto España. Escuchó el susurro de las doncellas de la reina, pero las ignoró. En su lugar señaló hacia la ventana—. Hace un gran día —todo lo grande que podía ser en Inglaterra. El plomizo cielo empezaba a provocarle un ánimo algo tristón, aunque no lo reconocería jamás en voz alta. Al menos ahora se veían rayos de sol a través de las nubes— y seguro que a su Alteza le sentaráde maravilla que le de un poco el aire.

María se irguió en la cama y su sonrisa se amplió.

—Es una gran idea.

Satisfecha, España continuó intercambiando nimiedades con la reina, que parecía demasiado encandilada como para prestarle verdadera atención, pero sin que llegara a mostrarse molesta por su parloteo. Se alegró: había temido que su presencia desagradara a la soberana, pues no es que hubiera causado buena impresión en la corte cuando se presentó vestida con atuendos masculinos, mucho más cómodos para sus frecuentes viajes y, ante todo, la guerra. Sabía que el traje era solo una excusa para manifestar el rechazo inglés a la llegada de los españoles y que, al ser ella el reino, la hostilidad se reconcentraba en su persona. Había intentado suavizar la mala impresión adoptando la moda inglesa —con las consiguientes críticas de los españoles— y ahora se sentaba tan tiesa como una escoba, incómoda y acalorada porque no estaba acostumbrada a llevar el traje femenino. Si María hubiera mostrado la misma actitud que sus doncellas, seguramente habría cogido el primer barco que saliera rumbo al continente. Era ridículo que unas mujeres la asustaran más que un ejército enemigo, pero cualquier cosa se le antojaba preferible a estar allí.

Así que aguantó con paciencia, deseando tener el temple de Castilla, hasta que una de las damas les advirtió de que el rey e Inglaterra querían pasar a los aposentos. María se ruborizó y se apresuró a pedir que la pusieran a punto. España contempló la escena con una sonrisa.

Cuando Felipe entró, con su barba bien recortada, el pelo rubio algo revuelto por culpa del viento y todavía con la satisfacción de la caza pintada en el rostro, España se apresuró a ayudar a la reina a incorporarse. La doncella más mayor la fulminó con la mirada, pero hizo caso omiso.

Mientras Felipe tomaba de las manos a María, España miró a Inglaterra y arqueó las cejas en una pregunta muda. El joven le guiñó un ojo. Parecía que todo había ido bien.

—Me alegra veros en pie, mi señora —dijo Felipe en español—. ¿Hoy tendremos el placer de comer a vuestro lado?

—Sí, mi señor —respondió ella en francés—. ¿Habéis disfrutado de la caza?

España se retiró hacia Inglaterra, que no pudoevitar hacer un gesto de irritación, y le clavó un dedo en el costado. El chico logró tragarse la exclamación de sorpresa en el último segundo. España le susurró al oído:

—Dale tiempo.

Inglaterra arrugó la nariz y no contestó. Cuando María propuso salir a dar una vuelta a los jardines, Felipe aceptó. España notó algo contra su brazo y se dio cuenta de que Inglaterra le estaba ofreciendo el suyo. Lo aceptó con una sonrisa y esperaron a que la pareja real les adelantara antes de ponerse en marcha.

Los jardines de Winchester eran bonitos, aunque simples, con unas rosas rojas muy intensas y pequeños caminitos por los que pasar bajo arcos de arbustos. La luz del sol hacía claros en la hierba y arrancaba destellos a las hojas, que allí parecían permanentemente húmedas.

—Te queda muy bien.

—¿Hmm?

—El vestido —apuntó Inglaterra tras un carraspeo.

—Oh, gracias. —España echó un vistazo a la falda negra. Era lo suficiente mayor, aunque bastante más joven que Inglaterra, como para haber vivido una época con una moda de tonalidades mucho más claras y menos estrictas, pero no podía negar que era un traje elegante—. ¿Cómo te gusto más, con pantalones o con vestido?

—¡¿Pero qué clase de pregunta es esa?! —farfulló Inglaterra.

—Así que con pantalones…

—¡Yo no he dicho eso!

—Me ha parecido la respuesta más evidente.

Inglaterra suspiró.

—Me pones de los nervios.

—Eso no es algo que deberías decirle a una señorita.

—Tú eres de todo menos una señorita.

—Entonces tú estás muy lejos de ser un caballero, Ar-tu-ro.

El codazo la pilló desprevenida y si no hubiera sido porque Inglaterra la tenía cogida por el brazo, habría trastabillado de lado. Cuando intentó devolverle el empellón, el cuchicheó:

—¡No, nos regañarán!

—Como si te importara —respondió—. ¡Oh, mira eso, Inglaterra!

Antes de que él pudiera ni preguntar lo arrastró consigo tras un arbusto muy alto. Allí, a salvo de las miradas, le dio un empellón juguetón que por poco lo mandó de boca a una rosaleda. Inglaterra se incorporó, tratando de mantener algo de dignidad a la vez que se sacudía las hojas de encima. No se le pasó por alto la mirada de diversión en los ojos de ella. España se dio la vuelta, se recogió como pudo la falda y echó a correr. Inglaterra salió disparado tras ella. Al principio intentaron no hacer ruido y se escondían detrás de los arbustos, un tronco o incluso los bancos. Después de que un par de caballeros y las mismas doncellas de la reina les vieran, dejaron de disimular y corrieron con todas sus fuerzas. El vestido de España se cubrió de barro, hierba y arena. El peinado se le deshizo y se abrió el cuello para poder respirar. Sabía que su aspecto era desastroso y no le podría haber importado menos; Inglaterra tampoco estaba mucho mejor. Tras una finta fallida en la que se pisó el dobladillo, él logró atraparla con un placaje que la dejó sin aliento y los dos rodaron por el suelo. Ella, entre risotadas y medio asfixiada, le dio un empujón en el hombro.

—¿Ves? No tienes nada de caballero.

Inglaterra le limpió el barro de una mejilla. La miraba con una ternura que no fue capaz de describir.

—Ni tú una dama. Tonta, nos van a echar la bronca.

España se apoyó en los codos.

—¿Pero ha merecido la pena o no?

Inglaterra rió y rodó hasta quedar de espaldas. A ninguno les importó mucho la imagen que estaban dando, los dos tirados en el suelo y con las ropas destrozadas.

—Vaya que sí.

* * *

Durante la cena más de cien pares de miradas se clavaron en ellos burlonas, con desdén o indignación. Inglaterra estaba que echaba chispas.

—Tú te vas en unos días, yo no. ¡Por eso no quería hacer algo así!

España le dio con la rodilla por debajo de la mesa.

—Oh, vamos, a ti no vendrá Felipe a regañarte por la noche porque has arruinado su imagen.

—Te lo mereces.

—Sí, sí. Lo siento, jo. —Saludó a un par de damas que la miraban mal y estas se apresuraron a apartar la cara.

El joven pareció relajarse. España se reprimió para poner los ojos en blanco. Hombres. Siempre querían que la mujer se disculpara primero. Picoteó un poco de la comida, echando un vistazo hacia Felipe y María. El primero se inclinaba hacia sus hombres y María perdía la vista en algún punto de la sala. España se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No. Es sólo que… Es cierto. Me voy en unos días. Me da miedo.

Inglaterra siguió la dirección de su mirada y, de pronto, para sorpresa de España, posó su mano sobre la de ella.

—Estará bien. Tranquila.

—Gracias, Arthur.

Él pareció algo nervioso y se concentró en la comida con el ceño fruncido. España apoyó la barbilla en la mano.

—¿Me escribirás?

—¿Eh?

—Eso es lo que hacen los esposos, ¿no? Tienes que escribirme.

—No sabría qué contarte.

—Cualquier cosa. Me hará sonreír. Yo también te escribiré todo lo que se me ocurra.

—Dios me coja confesado.

Le dio otra patada por debajo de la mesa, aunque juguetona.

Se dijo que, a pesar de las peleas, y que no era tan elegante o recatado como Austria, le gustaba estar con él. Que, a pesar del mal tiempo, quería volver a Inglaterra. Ojalá que la próxima vez fuera cuando Felipe tuviera un hijo. Ojalá, para entonces, las cosas se hubieran asentado, el catolicismo comenzar a recuperar su lugar y, por una vez, las cosas fueran bien.

Sonrió a Inglaterra y se terminó la cena.

—¿Esta noche puedo pasar por tus aposentos?

Esta vez Inglaterra no llegó a sonrojarse. En su lugar, como si hubiera estado aguardando la pregunta, le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Te estaré esperando.

* * *

 **20 de junio del 2015. 18:48 p.m.**

La lluvia caía, torrencial, sobre la playa del islote. Isabel se reía tanto de las maldiciones de Arthur por una piedrecilla que se le había clavado en la delicada planta de un pie que casi no podía ni caminar. El hombre le dio un empujón y ella hundió la mano en la arena para arrojarle una bola de barro que le acertó en el pecho. Después salió escopetada. Arthur la alcanzó, la cogió por la cintura y le embadurnó el cuello y parte de la cara. Le dijo de todo, escupió, y cuando Arthur se dignó a liberarla ella fue a meterse entre las olas para limpiarse los lagrimeantes ojos. Un trueno retumbó sobre sus cabezas y corrieron hacia lo que resultó ser una casita bastante mona, con el tejado a dos aguas, dos ventanas y una robusta puerta. Isabel trasteó con las llaves, logró introducir la correcta en la cerradura y se hizo a un lado para que Arthur se metiera a toda velocidad.

Olía a cerrado y estaba bastante oscuro, por lo que la chica abrió la ventana por la que no entraba la lluvia para que se aireara. La oyó trastear con algo y de pronto la vio venir con dos velas.

—Qué moderno —dijo, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Para qué iba a querer más?

Había una mesa que, según dijo Isabel, había hecho a mano, a juego con una única silla. El sitio, aunque estaba vacío y necesitaba una mano de limpieza, era bastante agradable. Le sorprendió encontrar que las paredes estaban llenas de dibujos naturales bastante realistas. Le pareció reconocer algunas figuras, como Castilla o Aragón, y otros reinos de la Península. Algo se derritió en su interior al imaginar a Isabel sentada sola mientras dibujaba y escuchaba música, meneando la cabeza y canturreando entre dientes. Así era como la recordaba, al menos, de las pocas veces que se vieron cuando estaban en paz.

Se le cortó la respiración al pensar que no tenía ni idea de cuánto había podido cambiar.

—¿Me das una lata? —dijo Isabel y lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

Arthur dejó la bolsa sobre la mesa, abrió dos cervezas, le tendió un pañuelo y entre los dos limpiaron la mesa. El aire rugía y traía consigo un potente olor a mar y a lluvia. Por suerte no hacía frío y aunque los dos estaban empapados, con envolverse en las toallas se sintieron cómodos. Isabel se sentó en el borde de la mesa y le cedió la silla a Arthur. Abrieron una cerveza, brindaron y paladearon su amargo sabor con satisfacción. Se quedaron mirando cómo la lluvia caía al otro lado de la ventana, sacudíacon fiereza los árboles y le arrancabamelodías a sus hojas.

Arthur se sintió en paz. A pesar de que la comezón de las quemaduras era irritante, de que le dolían los pies y tenía varias raspaduras, y que todavía le quedaba algo de barro que la lluvia no había conseguido limpiar, estaba tranquilo, casi feliz. Un dulce cansancio le hacíasentirmás pesado y lo amodorraba. Si hubiera podido acurrucarse en un rincón dentro de la toalla, habría caído dormido al instante.

Dejó que su mirada perezosa se desplazara hacia los dibujos y tuvo la seguridad de que aquel lugar era el sitio al que Isabel se retiraba cuando andaba por el sur y no podía más. Cuando necesitaba estar a solas. Arthur comprendía muy bien esa sensación. Al cabo de los años plagados de toda clase de errores, de presiones, de decepciones, uno sólo quería desaparecer. A veces era necesario desconectar para no pegarse un tiro, y más para un país al que el mundo le parecía cíclico. Siempre los mismos problemas, siempre las mismas protestas, siempre la misma sangre recorriendo los mismos cauces. La única diferencia era el disfraz o la forma con la que se presentaban las dificultades, pero siempre, siempre, terminabanpor lanzárseles al cuello. Nada de lo que hacían parecía tener sentido. Todo el trabajo de una generación se acababa cuando esta fallecía y la reemplazaba la siguiente y vuelta a empezar.

Sí, estaba bien alejarse del mundo de tanto en tanto.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta: Isabel no tenía camas, ni tampoco muebles. Aquella casita era algo que había construido con sus propias manos, por y para sí misma. Sólo había una mesa y una silla y, sin embargo, le había permitido entrar a su pequeño santuario de paz.

Isabel sonreía con expresión ausente con la vista perdida en las oscuras nubes. Se preguntó si lo había hecho por pragmatismo —que podía tenerlo, aunque no tendiera a demostrarlo— o por un impulso. La última opción le parecía la más lógica, pero ¿por qué a él? Si lo hubiera hecho con Francis o con Afonso lo habría entendido. Con él, en cambio…

Como si le hubiera leído la mente, Isabel le devolvió la mirada y le dedicó una sonrisa amable.

—Está bien —dijo ella—. Está bien y ya está.

Arthur bajó la cabeza.

—Pero yo...

—Eres Arthur —respondió Isabel con un brillo extraño en los ojos—. Eres Arthur y con eso me vale.

Arthur comprendió. A Inglaterra jamás le habría mostrado aquel lugar. Parpadeó varias veces, aturdido por culpa de un sentimiento que le costó identificar. No sabía si era agradecimiento o algo más agridulce. Quizás lástima, porque un país nunca podía confiar en otro país.

Como tantas otras cosas, lo que Isabel y Arthur hubieran hecho o visto quedaría entre ellos dos y nunca trascendería a Inglaterra y España. O, al menos, ninguno de los dos permitiría que eso sucediera.

—Eh —susurró—. Gracias.

—De nada —respondió en el mismo tono.

Lo percibió como una suave corriente, un cosquilleo que empezó en el bajovientre y se extendió hacia una zona más peligrosa. Podía oler lo que quedaba del aroma del champú de Isabel y las ganas de acercarse y poder hundir las manos en su cabello mojado eran casi irresistible. Su pierna perlada de agua, bien torneada, tan suave y tan cerca…

De pronto, se inclinó hacia él y por su respiración agitada comprendió que estaba pensando exactamente en lo mismo que él. La chica acarició su mejilla, delineó su mandíbula con un dedo y le acarició los dedos. Se miraron el uno al otro con preguntas mudas.

Arthur asintió.

Fuera lo que fuera que iba a pasar, no influiría.

Vio el dolor en el fondo de los ojos de ella y creyó que un puñal de hielo se le clavaba en el corazón, pero desterró aquel sentimiento de un manotazo con una eficiencia fruto de los siglos. Casi ni le prestó atención, igual que Isabel. Cuando quiso darse cuenta ella estaba sentada sobre él y lo atrapaba contra la silla, rodeándolo con las piernas. La ciñó del talle y buscó, ansioso, su cuello. Lo besó, primero con suavidad, después con desesperación y saboreó el toque del mar. Isabel sopló en su oreja y echó la cabeza a un lado para permitirle explorar a su gusto. Arthur metió las manos por debajo de la blusa y encontró los lazos del bañador, pero de momento se contentó con acariciar su espalda firme y fuerte. ¿Hacía cuánto que no lo hacía?

Demasiado.

Sus manos viajaron a la parte delantera e Isabel le sonrió, algo sonrojada. Con el corazón en la boca y una urgencia cada vez más incómoda entre las piernas, Arthur tocó sus pechos. Después, al notar contra las palmas los pezones erectos, apretó y le arrancó un pequeño gemido a Isabel que le hizo perder el control. Ella comenzó a mover las caderas con una cadencia que le volvió loco, restregándose contra su erección con una lentitud premeditada. Jadeando, alzó la cabeza y le buscó los labios. Isabel hundió los dedos en su cabello y lo atrajo por la nuca con firmeza, tomando el control de su lengua y obligándole a imponer un ritmo lento pero delicioso. El roce de la tela lo estaba volviendo loco y trató de ponerse de pie y tumbar a Isabel en la mesa, pero ella se aferró a la silla y le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa.

—No tengas prisa, tenemos mucho rato —susurró con una voz ronca, casi gutural.

—Pero…

—Shhh, calla. —Le selló los labios con un beso.

Arthur emitió una especie de ronroneo y cedió. Sabía que estaba en buenas manos.

* * *

Isabel casi no podía contenerse. Le tentaba dejar que Arthur la levantara y la penetrara allí mismo. El estar en aquella casa, sin embargo, ejercía un efecto tranquilizante sobre ella. Había traído a Arthur porque… No lo tenía muy claro. Era posible que porque sabía que terminaría bien, porque aquel era un lugar a donde acudía a buscar consuelo y donde no tenía miedo de dejar al descubierto sus miedos y sus deseos. Donde era ella misma.

Porque sabía que nada de lo que hicieran allí saldría a la luz. Porque se sentía arropada y a salvo.

En cualquier caso, una cosa la tenía muy clara: quería que fuera algo especial, no un mero polvo. Quería que fuera lento, quería disfrutar de la piel blanca de Arthur y de sus manos fuertes y firmes. Quería poder recordar su tacto incluso cuando hubiera pasado el tiempo.

Quería que fuera bonito.

De modo que se tomó un buen rato para saborear los labios de Arthur y dominar su lengua. Exploró su boca con una lentitud sufrida y maravillosa al mismo tiempo. Le mordisqueó el labio inferior y se estremeció de gusto al percibir cómo se le aceleraba la respiración. Su erección palpitaba en la entrepierna de Isabel. Retiró la toalla de los hombros de Arthur, dejó caer la suya al suelo y pasó las manos por debajo de su camiseta, húmeda y pegajosa por la sal y la lluvia.

Mientras plantaba pequeños besos a lo largo de su cuello, Isabel delineó los abdominales de Arthur, firmes sin llegar a ser exagerados, y ascendió hasta sus pezones. Lo sintió estremecerse bajo su cuerpo y arquearse, a la vez que se ponía tenso y luchaba contra sus reacciones naturales. Le levantó la camisa y se ocupó con la lengua de uno de los pezones mientras masajeaba el otro con los dedos. El corazón de Arthur latía, desbocado, contra su pecho. Isabel dio un respingo cuando las manos de Arthur se cerraron con fuerza sobre sus nalgas.

Se miraron durante un instante y luego los dos rieron por lo bajo. Sus labios se encontraron una vez más. Isabel se pegaba a Arthur y a la vez movía las caderas con firmeza, casi sequedad. Se le escapó un gemido y el calor recorrió su cuerpo, de una forma casi febril. Las gotitas de agua de la lluvia, impulsadas por el viento, no hacían más que aumentar la impresión de calor.

Le quitó la camisa a Arthur y la dejó sobre la mesa mientras él la rodeaba con los brazos y la obligaba a inclinarse hacia atrás mientras besaba y lamía sus pechos casi con reverencia. Un mordisco le hizo pegar un respingo y le dio una palmada en la espalda que resonó en medio del cuarto, haciéndoles reír. Permitió que Arthur la levantara y de pronto se encontró tumbada en la mesa, con el bikini levantado por el pecho. Arthur le besaba el vientre y bajaba y bajaba…

No protestó cuando le deslizó por las caderas, con cuidado, la parte inferior del bañador. Estaba temblando de expectación y sentía un deseo insoportable de que la tocara, la acariciara. Abrió las piernas casi sin pensar y el hombre, con los ojos brillantes, depositó un beso ridículamente casto antes de empezar a deslizar los dedos entre sus labios inferiores. Isabel soltó un gemido de gusto.

—¿Te gusta? —inquirió Arthur con una sonrisita.

—Como pares te mato —respondió ella con dulzura.

Él rió y se afanó con en cumplir las expectativas. La aferró por las piernas y lamió de arriba abajo, primero con la punta, después con toda la boca. Isabel se agitaba y se aferraba a la mesa, sin contener su voz. Allí nadie les iba a oír. Cuando sufrió una sacudida y su cuerpo se relajó ligeramente, Arthur se incorporó, jadeante, y se llevó una mano a su propio bañador.

Isabel no perdió la oportunidad. Se levantó, rápida como un rayo, y de un empujón lo tumbó en la mesa, bocabajo.

—¡Qué haces! —exclamó Arthur cuando ella le retorció las muñecas y se las sujetó a la espalda.

Se inclinó sobre él, aplastó los pechos contra la blanca espalda de Arthur y le dijo al oído:

—Tomar el control, señor corsario. Ahora estése quieto y déjeme hacer mi trabajo.

Le vio a punto de protestar, pero entonces acarició su erección y comprobó, con profunda satisfacción, que lo había dejado sin palabras. Sabía que lo estaba humillando un poquito demasiado, pero también que no le molestaba tanto como quería aparentar, porque Arthur era muy capaz de quitársela de encima. Así que Isabel cerró los dedos entorno a su parte más íntima y aguardó durante unos instantes, estableciendo el control, antes de comenzar a masajear. El cuerpo de Arthur se tensó y sus músculos dibujaron un precioso mapa bajo la tersa piel de la espalda. Apretaba los puños, pero sin luchar por desasirse de su agarre. Isabel jugó un poco más con él hasta que le hizo darse la vuelta y trepó a la mesa. Arthur la miró, rojo hasta las orejas, ansioso y, a la vez, sonriendo con suavidad. Colocó una rodilla a cada lado de su cadera y pasó el dedo por su húmeda punta. Arthur se retorció y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, al pelo, a apretarse la boca, como si no supiera qué hacer con ellas. Emitió un pequeño sollozo de placer cuando Isabel aceleró el ritmo, mientras las caderas de Arthur respondían con fuerza.

Arthur se corrió en su mano. Isabel contempló el espeso líquido y no pudo evitar que un destello de España le hiciera preguntarse cuánto hacía que no estaban en una postura tan vulnerable, en una comodidad tan cercana. ¿Había habido algo así después de que el compromiso entre ambos reinos se rompiera?

Cerró los ojos y echó a un lado los recuerdos. Lo que importaba era el ahora, eran las manos de Arthur que la atraían contra su pecho y sus labios amables y tiernos, y sus lenguas danzando con ternura.

Pensó que Arthur era hermoso, que era abrumador tenerlo para sí, que se ofreciera a ella, que la acariciara con esos dedos largos y delicados mientras sus respiraciones se calmaban, acompasadas. Porque no estaba acostumbrada a verle, porque los países ocultaban a su «yo» con terquedad y miedo.

Se incorporó y tomó su cara entre las manos. Esos ojos tan verdes, en los que sentía que podría hundirse para siempre, le devolvieron una mirada cariñosa. Le acarició la nariz recta y afilada, le apartó los mojados mechones rubios de la frente, recorrió su mandíbula con las yemas.

—¿Qué haces? —susurró él, jugueteando con su pelo castaño.

—Reconocer tu cara.

—¿Es que no estás acostumbrada a verla? Creía que la odiabas —dijo Arthur, jocoso.

Isabel sonrió y reposó la cabeza contra el pecho de su antiguo enemigo, de viejo amante.

—Esta no.

Arthur respiró hondo y cerró los brazos entorno a los hombros de Isabel y apretó mucho, hasta hacerle daño.

Esta vez no hubo preliminares. Arthur se elevó sobre los codos y la ayudó a ponerse encima. Isabel se mordió los labios, sonriendo, y se agachó mientras le dejaba entrar. Aguardaron un instante y, después, sincronizados, comenzaron a moverse. Él deslizaba las manos por los muslos de ella. Ella le besaba, lo estrechaba contra sí, le arañaba la espalda. Se movían y deslizaban, sudorosos, húmedos por la lluvia, con un coro de suspiros.

Se susurraron palabras vedadas de forma entrecortaday acallaron sus reticencias con besos. El silbido del viento, el chapoteo de la lluvia entrando en la ventana, el rechinar de la mesa, les parecía lejano. Los olores, en cambio, lo inundaban todo. Como el calor, como el latido de sus corazones entrechocando prácticamente entre sí, pecho con pecho, hasta que llegaron. A Isabel se le escapó una lágrima de felicidad y tristeza.

Había sido maravilloso.

Se miraron. Apoyó su frente contra la de él.

Se lo susurró otra vez.

—Yo también —respondió Arthur.

Era verdad ahora, aunque dejaría de serlo cuando cruzaran la puerta. No importaba. En ese momento, era lo que Isabel necesitaba decir… Y oír.

—Gracias.

Arthur le besó el cuello y la abrazó con suavidad. Isabel cerró los ojos y deseó no tener que despertar.

* * *

 **20 de junio del 2015. 20:08 p.m.**

El camino de regreso al puerto, aprovechando que todavía quedaba bastante luz, fue tranquilo y agradable. Se turnaron con el timón y apuraron las últimas latas de cerveza. España dijo que lo llevaría a cenar una paella que le dejaría sin palabras y a Inglaterra le pareció un buen plan. Era una forma agradable de cerrar sus vacaciones. Al día siguiente —puede que por la noche, porque algo le decía que iba a cogerse una cogorza impresionante— compraría un billete de avión y regresaría a casa. Los dos sabían que era mejor poner tierra de por medio, antes de que sucediera algo más, porque ya no iban a tener un santuario donde ocultarlo.

Arthur miró a Isabel, cuyo cabello cobrabaalgunos reflejos dorados gracias al sol, y sonrió. Se le encogía el corazón porque tenían muchos sentimientos encontrados y no le cabía duda de que iban a hacer lo indecible por ignorar lo que había sucedido en la isla y por pasárselo simplemente bien.

Un día, sin embargo, aquel sería un bonito recuerdo. Uno que esperaba que compartieran tumbados en alguna playa o sentados en un banco mientras brindaban y repasaban los buenos tiempos.

Lo que tenía claro era que no se arrepentía de haber aceptado la invitación.

Desde luego que no.

* * *

 **Notas:**

(1) Al parecer, Napoleón fue quien se obsesionó con España mientras que sus ministros comprendieron que un territorio rebelde y más bien pobre no merecía tal gasto de munición y soldados —concretamente 250.000 hombres que le habrían venido muy bien en la campaña contra Rusia—. Talleyrand comentó «el Rin, los Alpes y los Pirineos son conquistas de Francia; el resto es una conquista del emperador no apoyada por Francia». Napoleón denominó la resistencia del pueblo español, tan influenciado por el clero católico, a aceptar a José Bonaparte como su monarca la «úlcera española» que le costó muchísimos recursos, más de 300.000 soldados y distanció al emperador de su pueblo.

(2) José Bonaparte trató, en numerosas ocasiones, de enderezar la desastrosa economía española, pero las rebeliones, la guerra, la desconfianza y el rechazo del pueblo —a los que apoyaban al nuevo régimen se los denominaba «afrancesados»— impidió que se pudiera hacer nada definitivo. Debe tenerse en cuenta, de todas formas, que los problemas económicos de España se remontaban mucho más allá de Napoleón. En realidad España entró en crisis a finales del XVI, con numerosas bancarrotas, y desde ahí su caída fue en picado.

(3) Lo cierto es que, independientemente de las medidas que María y Felipe emplearon para eliminar el protestantismo, estuvieron a punto de borrarlo de Inglaterra. Quizás si María hubiera vivido unos diez años más lo habrían conseguido, o eso es lo que piensan algunos historiadores.

(4) La transmisión del poder se dio en Bruselas el 25 de octubre de 1555. Después, Carlos V se retiró a España, al monasterio de Yuste.

(5) Al contrario que Carlos V, Felipe II no llegó a aprender muchos idiomas. Sabía mucho de castellano, lo suficiente para corregir en los informes a sus secretarios las faltas de ortografía, y también dominaba el latín. Se supone que estudió otros, como griego, francés, alemán o inglés, pero nunca llegó a hablarlos con fluidez y siempre prefirió usar un traductor y hablar en español. Esta característica le ganó la antipatía de los pueblos sobre los que debía gobernar.

(6) María tuvo en total dos embarazos falsos. El primero suscitó muchas esperanzas, porque era necesario un descendiente para unir de forma definitiva Inglaterra, los Países Bajos y España, pero después pareció quedar claro que no iba a haber ninguno y nadie confió en el segundo «embarazo».

(7) Parece claro que los españoles no apreciaban a María y que los ingleses no querían ni ver en pintura a Felipe. La unión se dio más por el interés mutuo que otra cosa, algo bastante habitual en los matrimonios reales, si bien lo cierto es que tampoco hubo mucho tiempo para que se asentaran las cosas y el hecho de que Felipe jamás aprendiera inglés no ayudó demasiado. Se supone que las únicas palabras que dijo en inglés fueron al despedirse de los comensales la noche de su matrimonio con María « _Good night, my lordes all_ ». En cualquier caso, Felipe era un hombre joven, que ya había estado casado y contaba con un hijo (Carlos). Para la época, María era muy mayor y su virginidad sólo era importante porque aseguraba que el descendiente de ambos tendría sangre española y por tanto podría participar del imperio. El caso era que ya en el viaje a Inglaterra hay documentos que aunque dicen que la reina era «muy buena cosa» era «más vieja de lo que nos decían» y eso era peligroso por el tema del parto.

Muy poco después de la muerte de María, ya en 1559, encontramos comparaciones con la tercera esposa de Felipe, Isabel de Valois, muy crudas —hay que tener en cuenta la enemistad con Inglaterra, aunque todavía estaba bastante suavizada— como «no se quejará su Majestad de que le hayan casado con mujer vieja y fea». Pobrecita...


End file.
